The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, in particularly to an anti-theft device for use in means of transportation.
Two types of mechanical anti-theft devices similar to the invention are known in the art. One is the lock for steering wheel, which, when in use, is attached to the steering wheel with the lock tongues clamping the steering wheel so as to prevent the wheel from rotating. The other is the lock for shifting lever (Utility model patent CN2223223Y), in which the shifting lever is divided into an upper section and a low section connected by a wire. The upper section is provided with a slider controlled under a key and coupled to the low section. The motion of the upper section will not be transmitted to the low section upon the separation between the slider and the low section accomplished by rotating the key. Both devices however have disadvantages. For the fomer, the locking condition can be easily released by applying increased torque to the lock tongue or lock body to damage it; for the latter, the operating mechanism of a vehicle can be restored to function by replacing the upper section with another component.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple and reliable anti-theft device for use in the means of transportation, which, as a part of the route of transmission, is arranged in the operating mechanism. Such device, when in anti-theft condition, not only can disrupt the transmission of the operating force, but also lock the components for the transmission. Since the anti-theft device according to the invention is arranged within the steering system or gearbox, an unallowed user will not be able to release the anti-theft condition unless damage to the vehicle body.
The above-mentioned object can be reached by providing an anti-theft device for use in the means of transportation in accordance with the present invention, comprising: a mounting bracket for supporting the anti-theft device and mounted on the body of the means of transportation; a connecting member coupled to a manually operated component; a lock unit movable under the control of a coded means; and a movable member arranged slidably but non rotatably on a steering column or shifting pin of the means of transportation, when the lock unit being activated the movable member being cause, through the means of transmission between the movable member and lock unit, to move between a first position in which the movable member is engaged with the mounting bracket and simultaneously disengaged with the connecting member, and a second position in which the movable member is engaged with the connecting member and simultaneously disengaged with the mounting bracket.
The means of transmission between the movable member and the lock unit comprises a eccentric pin disposed on the lock unit and a groove disposed on the movable member, the eccentric pin being engaged with the groove, the groove extending substantially perpendicularly to the direction in which the movable member is moved.
The movable member is attached to the steering column or shifting pin through key or spline.
The movable member is provided with a notch which extends in the direction in which the movable member is moved, the end of the shifting pin being disposed within the notch such that the movable member is able to slide laterally but not rotate relative to the shifting pin.
The engagement between the movable member and the mounting bracket is accomplished through the teeth provided on the movable member and the mounting bracket, respectively, and the engagement between the movable member and the connecting member is accomplished through the teeth provided on the movable member and the connecting member, respectively.
The manually operated component is a steering wheel or a steering handle.
The manually operated component is a shifting lever or shifting handle disposed pivotally on the connecting member, one end of the shifting lever is connected to the shifting pin.
The connection between the shifting lever and the shifting pin is ball socket connection.
The engagement between the movable member and the mounting bracket is accomplished through at least one projection provided on the mounting bracket and at least one complementary cut, and the engagement between the movable member and the connecting member is accomplished through at least one projection provided on the movable member and at least one complementary cut provided on the connecting member.
The mounting bracket is secured on the vehicle body.
The connecting member and the end of the shifting pin are rotatably mounted on the mounting bracket through a stud, while the mounting bracket is rotatably mounted on the vehicle body, with the axis of the stud being perpendicular to the axis around which the mounting bracket rotates.